


Two worlds Collision

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 1, 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 2, Being punished, Don’t copy to another site, Fantasy/Fairy Tale/Mythology, Kupula Night, M/M, Mating Rituals, Midsummer, Non-Explicit Sex, One Night Stands, Pagan Gods, School/College, So will update them per day., Space Exploration Academy, Space voyage, Tags Contain Spoilers, Traditions, Yuuri trying to get back to Victor, being on trail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor is seen as his father's biggest failure, so as to no longer be of a burden to him he is told to find a partner this Everday and move out of his father's house and into his mate's.Victor pleads to the gods to show him his path.His wreath decides to move away from where it is to go and when he follows it he comes along a Naked man, a god.A god named Joe-uhri (or just Yuuri for those that do speak the same language, which Victor doesn't)It's not like having a one night stand with a god could actually make Victor's already hard life any more difficult. Right???





	1. Chapter 1, Day 1, Fantasy/Fairy Tale/Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> The 18+ server is holding an event week. Everyday a different AU. So off course I had to go and put them all in one story. 
> 
> Monday June 3: Fantasy/Fairytale/Mythology  
> Tuesday June 4: School/College  
> Wednesday June 5: Supernatural  
> Thursday June 6: A/B/O  
> Friday June 7: Soulmates  
> Saturday June 8: Shop AU (Coffee, Floweshop, Bakery, etc.)  
> Sunday June 9: Sci/Fi or Dystopian 
> 
> Everyday a chapter, and I will make this work. :}

Victor gathered his belongings as slow and as hasteless as he could. His father’s men were making a ruckus in the adjacent room, boasting which of the available young men and or women they would secure for themselves that night. 

If it was up to Victor he would leave his belongings were they were, and he would claim the position of the one to follow after his father as the leader of their clan. But the gods had decided differently. His father had not ever not let Victor know what a disappointment he had been, not suited to rule and to have killed his own mother by coming into this world when they were unable to get her the help she needed due to a freak storm that had sent the shadowbeings closer to their camp than ever before. 

His father had expected to return to a warm fire and a pregnant wife, instead he had found only cinders and a crying Victor in the arms of his dying mother. If not for Yakov being with him he surely would have named Victor something other than what his mother had wished him to be called. Now one of the only people that ever called him Vitya was the old man that had been more involved in raising him than anyone else in the clan.

When Victor binds the last of his sheets together he stands and looks around the room that had been his home for as long as he could remember. 

He walks out of the room, being spotted by his father’s right hand man almost immediately. 

“Ah if it isn’t the wasteling, are you done being an embarrassment for our people.” 

All the men start laughing, his father only snorts. 

“It took you long enough to pack everything. I knew you had scavenged too much over the years but I thought you would not be so cruel as to dispose your collection on your future partner.” The man waves Victor off. “Now go to the stream the sun is already setting and I will not tolerate you finding yet another excuse to not make a wreath this year. You will make one, you will set it in the stream, and you will part those useless legs of yours for the man that takes it out. Do you understand.” 

The bark makes it clear what answer Victor is to give so he nods and states ‘yes father’ as is expected of him. 

When he steps out he finds two of his friends waiting for him. Mila simply smiles at him while Georgi gives him a pat on the back. Mila grabs his hand and squeezes it softly. 

“I wish we could help you Vitya, but we are already set and truth be told I think you would wish to find neither of us in your bed.” 

“At least we can help you make your wreath. No Everday is complete without a good wreath.” 

Victor sighs. “Even if I make a wreath that last long enough to make it to the opposite side of the stream, who would be foolish enough to want to have me for a mate?” 

His eyes are cast down so he misses the tense looks shared between his friends. 

“Let us not worry about that now, let us simply go and try to have fun for the evening. If none takes your wreath even your father can not put in a complaint.” 

“Except he has made me pack all that I own already. He will not be satisfied to hear that I will not be taken in by a mate of my own. He is done having to be burdened by me.” 

They reach the Stream and the large group of hopefuls that are already working on their wreaths, ready to find a mate, a partner, a new home. 

Soon Victor is busy building a wreath of his own. He used to love seeing how they were made, till he had learned the story behind them. They would hold the destiny of the one that made them. If the person was not strong enough yet to carry the burden of being a partner their wreath would sink in the waters before coming very far. If they were too impulsive their candle would stop burning before it reached the ones looking for a partner. But if it did not sink, the candle kept burning, and somebody took it out of the waters and wore it for the evening then you were destined to be together. 

Victor had longed for that to happen, for the one that was meant for him to take his wreath and wear it. But he had been scorned, laughed at. Who would want him for a mate. He only brought death and sorrow. His birth had already proven that. 

No matter what he had done, he had even proven to be a great seeker and scavenger, finding more places for them to harvest food than any other. He had even found that cave with the odd markings. But people could not forgive him a thing he had done when he was not even truly born yet. 

He sighs. He knows his father had lost his last bit of patience with Victor when he had snuck out to go to that cave again the other day. He was still not certain what he had done, but something had made the mountain the cave was in light up and send a thunderbolt up into the sky. His father had been furious, claiming that surely this was a sign that even the gods no longer believed Victor was worth his time. 

When he looks at the wreath he made he can see his longing for a strong union, mutual understanding, and maybe even love, reflected in the flowers he has chosen and the arrangement he has made. 

Scrapping it and starting over is not an option as he had worked quite long on it and although it is the Everday it is already starting to become dark enough for the ceremony to begin. 

Sure enough he sees the three fires on the opposite bank light up. Telling all the hopefuls that those that are seeking are in place and awaiting the wreaths. Victor gets nudged by Mila to stand up and join the ones that are already moving to the watersedge. 

“It is time Vitya. It will be in the gods hands now, let us hope they are merciful on you.” 

Victor as highest ranked is to step in the water first. He as son of the chief has the first pick, if things were different he would stand at the opposite bank, being edged on to choose one that could continue his family lineage. Now he can only hope there’s at least one willing to have him. 

Old man Nikolai stands at the watersedge to light the candles. Giving Victor a small nod. 

“May the gods be merciful boy. You deserve a good mate.” 

Victor accepts the prayer with a small bow. 

With his candle lit, his wreath strong, and the fires burning. He raises the wreath above his head and says the opening prayer. 

“Gods above hear our plea. We the children of Maida beseech thee, let us find our mates, our partners, and our loves, for that we can strengthen our people with the next generation. Let our lights shine bright and guide us through our wreaths to whom we are meant to be with.” 

“Vida” is called out by all of the hopefuls that stand beside and behind Victor. 

With that he lowers his wreath to the water and sees it move in the stream. It bops left and right a few times, almost tips over when a small current hits it just so but rights itself strongly with the next. Once his is half way the rest put theirs in the water to see them float and set their destiny. 

How it happens no one knows but just before Victor’s wreath reaches the opposite bank a loud thud is heard, the ground shakes and the currents become more forceful. Several wreaths tip over and sink or find their candles extinguished. 

Victor’s though makes an odd movement in the water and speeds off towards the center of the stream again. Just not back to where Victor is standing. It is only then people see that the current of the stream is flowing in the opposite direction. Not towards the lake their camp is build along, it is actually moving towards the mountains back to its source. 

Victor though only can see his wreath getting lost. As he can’t risk getting into trouble he does the only logical thing he can think of. He hoists up the shirt he wore for the evening, baring his legs to almost halfway up his upper legs, and runs after it through the shallow waters. 

“Victor!! What are you doing?” 

He looks over his shoulder, seeing the worried look on old man Nikolai’s face. 

“If I catch it before the candle extinguishes, or the wreath sinks, I am allowed to let it back into the water later. But I will need to catch it first.” He yells before turning forward again and running even faster. 

He follows the wreath for quite some time, it bopping out of his reach every time he tries to grab it. And he has to be careful for he could extinguish the candle if he simply jumped at it. At some point the wreath even managed to move up a small stream that normally would have already run dry at this time of the year but was now fed with the returning water from the stream. 

When the stream picks up its pace and Victor struggles to keep up he contemplates for even a second to simply give up and return. If he claimed his wreath had sunk no one would doubt him, but something in the back of his mind urged him to keep on going. 

After all the wreaths were their way to ask the gods to show them their destiny. Would it not be foolish to refuse to see what they had in store for him. 

Victor did look a bit worried to the thick forests on either side of the stream but as it was the Everday the shadowbeings were sure to be tight asleep as they could not stand the light even if it was as weak as during the lasting twilight of the everdays. So he was not worried for them to find him and hurt him, it was just that being out alone at night even in the light was not something that was advised to do. 

He turns the final corner and stops dead in his tracks. 

There no less than twenty paces away from him stands a naked man. One who is clearly not from Maida as neither his skin or his form are correct. 

If walking into what is clearly one of their gods is not already a shock, it is the fact that this man, and Victor is certain they are a man, has apparently took Victor wreath out of the water and put it on his head. 

The small yellow, white, and blue, flowers look amazing on the man’s black hair. 

Victor realises he must have made a sound when the man turns around sharply. The candle that was in Victor’s wreath in his hands, still burning brightly, giving his eyes an almost dried blood colored look. Fitting his sun kissed skin perfectly. A shiver goes down his spine. 

Is it odd that he can say without a doubt that although the man is nothing he has ever seen before it is clear that he is the most beautiful person Victor has ever laid eyes on. 

He has to blink a few times when it registers the man said something. Is still saying things. Poorly Victor can not understand a single word. 

He berates himself, how dare he even for one second think he could speak the words of the gods. Seeing as the man is clearly awaiting an answer he says the one thing he can think of. 

“I am sorry oh dear god of ours. It seems I am not worthy to understand what you were trying to say. Please do not see this as a fault of my people, see it only as the unworthiness of me.” 

Victor bows his head and hopes the god will indeed be merciful. Surely a simple indiscretion as walking into one and not understand would not bring hardship to his people. There are already so few of them. 

He jerks up when he sees a hand move towards his face in the corner of his eye. He finds the god standing almost right in front of him, giving him a soft smile. Victor even notices that he is actually taller than the god. Something he finds quite funny. 

The god moves his hand to Victor’s face again and this time he lets him. The touch is warmer than he thought it would be. The god moves his fingers over Victor’s face as if he is trying to understand what he sees. When the god touches his ears though Victor stiffens, no one touches your ears unless they are family or your mate. 

That is when Victor is reminded that the god had taken his wreath and was wearing it proudly. Surely this could not mean… 

He opens his mouth but finds himself unable to speak. The god though seems to get a worried look on his face and as sudden as he had approached he turns around and moves out of the steam pulling Victor along by the wrist. 

They go around a corner to find a small fire burning. Right behind it is something Victor had never seen before but he can only assume it is what made the god arrive to Maida. The god leads him to the fire and makes Victor sit down. 

When he is offered a cloak of a material he had never felt before, something to eat that looked like nothing he had ever seen, and given a drink that tasted like nothing else, Victor could come to only one conclusion. The god was indeed planning to make Victor his mate. From all the scenarios he had tried to imagine of the night this had not been anywhere near what he had thought would happen. 

The god taps on a slab that looks like it could be a rock, if it had not been see-through. When it did not do what Victor assumes it was supposed to do, as the god looks quite annoyed at it for a moment, The god turns back to Victor and points at himself. 

“Joe-uhri.” 

Victor blinks. Stunned for a moment. When he doesn’t respond fast enough the god points at himself again and says the same thing. Only then does he realize the thing he says resembles the name of old man Nikolai’s grandson. Apparently the god has a similar name. 

So thinking he understands he points at himself. “Victor.” 

“Viek-toru?” 

Considering it close enough Victor nods, this is rewarded by Joe-Uhri brightly smiling at him. 

For the rest of the evening and quite into the night they try to find ways to communicate with one another. Some attempts are more hilarious than the next, making them laugh many times. It soon becomes clear to Victor that Joe-uhri understands him far better than he had originally thought.

Victor has never felt more at ease, and content in his life. So when he knows that the conversation is coming to its end, he decides to take the next step. 

The startled look on Joe-uhri’s face when Victor removes his belt and pulls his tunic over his head, baring himself completely is one he will treasure forever. For a moment it looks as if Joe-uhri doesn’t actually wants to mate with Victor after all. 

“Have I done something to displease you. Was this not your plan? You took my wreath, you warmed me from the stream, fed me, gave me drinks. Why do all of that if you do not want to bed me.” 

Joe-uhri tries to say something, shakes his head dismissively, then looks at Victor with soft eyes again. Only to find Victor crying to himself. 

Of course Joe-uhri doesn’t really want him, he was a fool to think he had found such a connection. He tries to take in a shuddering breath to calm himself but when he looks up he sees Joe-uhri removing the cloak he had put around himself. 

Finding him as naked as he had seen him when he had first laid eyes on him makes Victor shudder all over. Joe-uhri’s hands are pulling him close almost directly after. 

Their lips meet in what he can only describe as pure desire. 

Morning finds Victor sated and warm wrapped tightly in the cloak Joe-uhri draped over him once they had mated. His skin burned where he had been held, where teeth had left their mark, where he had been entered and taken completely. 

He looks around but finds no sign of Joe-uhri, or the odd contraption that he had been certain he had seen. Victor sighs deeply, he had feared it as he had woken only a few hours after they had been done to have found Joe-uhri talking to the see-through slab, calling it ‘Pfee-tjeet’ several times. 

The god had gone home, leaving Victor to return to his people, mated but alone. 

His father was sure to find some fault of him in that.


	2. Chapter 2, Day 2, School/College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri had expected to be questioned upon returning from an alien planet, he had not expected to be sent back to school along his whole crew while awaiting their hearing.
> 
> After six months back in school he is getting antsy to return to Victor. 
> 
> Surely there must be a way to get his ship back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so late in the day. I had therapy and while sitting in the waiting room I suddenly realized how I could make this chapter better. 
> 
> There are a lot of references in this chapter and truth be told I don't even remember all of the once I made. So go look for them.

Attending he Space Explorers Academy had been a lifelong dream of Yuuri. He had looked up from his humble little town in Hasetsu Japan and had dreamed of going out into the stars. Finding new places, meeting new races, learning new things.

So being ordered to return to it a full 2 years after graduating, to await the councils sentence of him finding a new place, meeting a new race, learning a new thing, and not bloody lie about it in his report, was simply annoying. 

It wasn’t professor Delanay’s fault he could not be bothered by what she was teaching the class. Well maybe it was as she was most definitely quoting complete pieces from Yuuri’s final dissertation, and not even acknowledging it either, so it wasn’t anything new he was hearing. 

Yuuri looks around the large classroom delicately avoiding all the eyes of the younger students that had made it no secret they admired him. Instead he locates every single one of his crew, Phichit was sitting two rows before him, Chris all the way in the back, Seung-Gil was actually making notes up front, Cao Bin sat closest to the door, he was certain one of the female technicians Celia was sitting a few rows behind him, and lastly their helmsmen the Crispino twins were on opposite sides of the same row he was sitting in the middle of. 

Normally when a crew was given disciplinary punishment they were sent to different locations, but his close connection to Senator Okukawa and Grand General Cialdini had made them pull in some strings. So even though they were forbidden to have contact during class hours they were all at the same location. 

Yuuri sighs deeply. Why had he been so honest about meeting Victor after his research vessel had crashed on that odd planet after it had been hit. While Yuuri had been on the ground trying to get his vessel back up, his crew had been hard at work figuring out how a planet that showed no technological advancement over  Mycenaean Palatial Civilization level had been able to send something the likes of a gamma burst out into the atmosphere. 

“Captain Katsuki!” Professor Delanay’s voice cuts into his pondering. “Is there any reason why you find sighing and pulling the attention of my students away more important than actually listen. You might learn something.” 

“Highly doubt that, seeing as you’ve only been quoting my graduation dissertation this whole hour I am fairly certain I already know everything it could be learned from it.” Yuuri doesn’t even bother to keep the annoyance out of his voice. “Which you should know as we graduated the same year.” 

Delanay’s feathers ruffle up. For a moment Yuuri wonders if Seung-Gil is so diligently making notes as he had always had a fondness for birds. The matsue could be described as birds, right? 

“Well as you are currently back in school, and in my class, do remember I can flunk your perfect record.” 

“Actually you can’t.” Sara Crispino’s voice rings through the class calmly. “We are awaiting the final result of the council and were indeed ordered to return to the academy, but we are not actually students and will not be in need to take any finals. So you will be in no position to grade us.” 

Before the professor can say anything else the bell rings to indicate the class is over for the day. 

“Let’s go crew.” Chris jumps up. “We have the rest to meet up for lunch today.” 

That was another thing that had irked Yuuri at first, only eight of them could join a class at any time. So instead his small crew of twenty four found themselves divided in three most of the day. 

Before Yuuri can leave though one of the cadets comes up to him, he believes the bundle of raw energy is called Kenjiro, and pushes a very battered copy of his dissertation under his nose. 

“I never thought I would be so lucky as to be in the same place as you without being like in the audience during some ceremony where you were honored so I just have to say how much I love your work and your ideas and your prowess in getting out there and actually finding new things and well what I hoped was that you would find it in you to sign this copy as it is the one I read the most. Please?”

Yuuri too amazed about this young man just blurting all of that out without as much looking as if he needed a single breath of air, just nods. 

The pen that is pushed under his nose has him startled for a second. Not because of its proximity but because it features an image of him on it. 

“Where are you from?” Phichit distracts Kenjiro while Yuuri signs the battered book. 

“I’m from Kyushu.” Kenjiro nods happily then turns back to Yuuri to ask him in their native language if he can address the book to Minami Kenjiro. “I miss reading my name in the right order.” 

Yuuri smiles. “That I can understand.” So he signs it with Katsuki Yuuri as well. “Adaptation can be a great loss to individualization.” 

The squeel that follows them when they go down the field towards the largest cafeteria has his crew laugh and giggle. 

“Oh Yuuri,” Sara says “you are so popular. Surely the council is taking that in consideration.” 

Celia shakes her head. “It might be they will punish us all more severely due to popularity as a way to prevent anyone else from ‘going against protocol’ as well.” 

They enter the cafeteria to find Emil waving at them from across the hall, the rest of the crew already seated at the tables they prefer. Seeing the food stacked on the tables the group goes right over.

Everyone thinks the crew likes these three tables because they are in a more secluded corner and near the decorative waterfall that graces this side of the hall. 

That is one of the reasons, the other is that the three tables are placed so that you can’t get to the one closest to the waterfall without having to pass the other two. And that Phichit found out it was only a small thing to disable the recording tools near the waterfall as the sound of the waterfall already heavily disrupted their ability to pick up what was said anyway. 

Both Celia and Cao Bin joined their own tables, making room on theirs for Emil and Leo. 

Phichit places his phone on the table like always. Before long he nods. 

“So Yuuri did Minako or Ciao Ciao tell you anything of what is happening?”

Yuuri sighs, remembering the conversation he has had with his Godmother and her husband the day before. Both had made it clear that everything said was to be kept secret but he knew they knew he would share it with his crew. 

“As far as they could tell the teams that were set out to recover our data and analyse it had still not managed to crack the system. Nor were they able to retrace our flightpath, either to or from the planet we discovered. It is annoying them.” Yuuri leans forward to emphasize his next words but to anyone else it looked like he simply took something to eat.

“Neither of them are going to pressure me in revealing anything, after all it is clear that if they knew where the planet was they would send in more vessels and we can bet somebody else gets to claim the discovery. So they are allowing our tight lip policy as long as we can keep it up till after the disciplinary hearing. Which is still not scheduled in.” 

“Still not?” Chris bites in his sausage. “It’s been six months already. What are they waiting for?” 

“For people to forget Phichit’s post.” Michele snorts out. “It is obvious they want people to not remember we found this planet, so that once we are disciplined and they have our data they can claim it for their own.” 

Yuuri simply nods. He had no doubt about that either. He knew Grand General Brannigan has been itching to have something new added to his name as it had already been fifty years since he had discovered the Touéva. And the man had quite some say in the council. 

Minako could not stand the guy as he had been the forerunner of many campaigns to have the earth federation get more say in the interstellar councils, currently even trying to become earths president to get more backing for it. 

Sara leans over to Seung-Gil, making the communications officer scoot his chair over closer to Phichit. “Don’t be like that, Seungy.” Sara pouts. “I was only going to wonder why you were making such heavy notes while I know for a fact you already picked Yuuri’s brain over the subject dozens a time.” 

Seung-Gil gives her a cold look. “I was reminded of something that I had forgotten and that might help us figure out exactly what this Victoru had been telling Yuuri.” 

He looks at Yuuri who is suddenly far more interested in the conversation. “I think I have figured out how the linguistic structure works and I am certain that once we have our vessel back I can work on a program that will allow me to translate it all with a ninety seven procent accuracy.” 

“Good.” Yuuri had been annoyed his translator hadn’t worked as it should have, he had been only able to pick up some words and not all translations had been completely correct. 

“Why wait till we have our ship back.” Phichit grins. Just come over to our dorm room tonight, pretend it’s for games, I have just the thing You might need.” 

Seing-Gil nods calmly, knowing Phichit’s knack with technology they all know it has to be good.

Lunch passes way too fast and soon enough they all have to split again for more classes. Yuuri walks along Phichit and Chris who are making quibs among one another along the path to the library. He is going to spend the rest of the afternoon spitting through old reports again hoping to find the one report that they can use in their favor. 

“No, not five months. Seven months.” 

He almost dismisses the young girl walking by.

“When Touéva mate with a human our gestation period becomes seven months.” 

Yuuri stops dead in his tracks. Turning around he scans the large group of people about, spotting the small Touévan girl almost immediately as she is standing among a group of regular humans and some larger semiaquatic race Yuuri always felt belonged in one of those adventure games Phichit loved to play. 

“I have the report on my tablet if you want to read it. My sister is all annoyed about it though. I’m just ecstatic.”

“Annoyed how?” One of the larger males asks, Yuuri recognizes him as being in that mornings class with professor Delanay.

“Well it seemed that she and her two besties had planned to all be pregnant together. Or better said to give birth around the same time. So Karen got pregnant four months earlier and she and Neva got pregnant at the same time. Neva and Karen are indeed going to give birth at about the same time, but as my sisters partner is a human her baby is going to be a whole whopping two months later.” 

Phichit and Chris, who had finally noticed Yuuri no longer being with them had walked back finding him looking at the conversation intently. 

“If you are worried mon ami.” Chris’s hand lands on his shoulder, but anything he wanted to say next is left in the air when Yuuri turns to them with large shimmering eyes. 

“I’ve got it. This is it.” Yuuri grins. “Minako is going to have a field day when I tell her. “Let’s go, I know exactly where to look.” 

The pace at which he goes off to the library has his two crew members and close friends gasp for breath. He walks over to a section they had already gone over months ago, so when Yuuri pulls out two reports they think he might have lost it. Till he turns on one of the computers and looks up some information. Phichit who is leaning over his shoulder to see what it is starts grinning brightly. 

“Oh Yuuri. It’s perfect.” 

Chris pushes him aside to also have a look. “And it is also all public information no less, they can’t even dismiss it.” 

“Nope they can’t. I need to make some calls. If they don’t tell us when they want us to come down for out hearing we are going to tell them ourselves.”

~~

It takes them seven weeks to get the council to agree with their request for a hearing, and only because Yuuri had contacted an old reporter friend from when he was still an athlete to have a small item about it. An item that exploded in popularity after a few well placed social media posts had mentioned it. Phichit’s tagging talent had struck again. 

The head councillor Lady Eleanor leans over her desk to give Yuuri a stern look that might have scared him if not for being partly raised by Minako. 

“Captain Katsuki, do know that you making us plan this hearing before all data has been investigated might not work in your advantage. You are clear that you are risking expulsion of your command and permanent loss of the permission to be part of a crew on a space worthy vessel with this.” 

“First of lady Eleanor. You all had almost eight months upon our return to do the investigations needed. Which would have been completed months ago if you yourself had followed protocol.” 

The council gasps as if one person. 

“But I am not here to remind you of your own transgressions against protocol and the rules you claim to uphold. I am here to get my ship back, to prove I should have gotten a promotion, a medal, and a parade, after our return, not a boot back to the academy while you were scrambling to get our data for your own.” 

“Captain Katsuki.” The tone spoken by Lord Woźniak leaves no doubt the council is not happy with his words. “It is and has always been in our rules that when a new planet is discovered that no contact is made with any members of its possible population until it has been cleared for any danger. You violated that rule by not only making contact but by actually sleeping with a member of a completely unknown species. You could have caused your crew serious harm.”

“And yet Sir will I spend the next few hours proving exactly why I should have been given all of the above accolades.” Yuuri nods calmly. “I am calling my first expert, Miss N. Granger from the Academy of Biology in Gloucestershire.” 

Yuuri smiles when he hears the turmoil coming from the large crowd that had come to see this hearing. He can also see the confused looks on the faces of the council. 

Miss Granger is a lovely old lady that talks greatly about her expertise in Xenotyping and what it means in relationship to meeting new races. 

In the end everyone understands that for Yuuri to have shared time with the alien he encountered he was in no greater risk than two members of the council had been when they had landed on a new planet and just ate the fruits that had been there. 

They of course try to dispel the information given but are rendered unable. 

Yuuri calls forth expert after expert, former captains, including Cialdini, after former captain. Slowly building a case that not only had what he did had been excused in the past, most had indeed been either recommended for it, or at least not hindered by it in their endeavors to move on to their next assignments. 

Finally after nearly two hours he nods to Minako. 

“I am ready to call forth my last expert. And I am certain that this person themself will declare my actions perfectly acceptable.” 

Lady Eleonor scowls at him. “I highly doubt so Captain Katsuki.” 

“Please don’t wear the name out, Lady Eleonor, I have every intention to carry it for a very long time.” He nods. “I’m calling forth Grand General Brannigan to come forth.” 

The room erupts in a loud ruckus as the man is actually on the council. 

“Captain Katsuki, you can not!”

“Rule 17 of section twenty eight, part three, Chapter ninety three of the complete rules of conduct states that I actually can.” 

Yuuri waits while he knows everyone is looking up the rule he stated. He can see when the council finds it. Only one member smiles, Lady Eleonor simply sighs. 

“Very well. Although I fail to see what this will lead to.” 

Grand General Brannigan walks over to the spot all experts are seated to make their statements he looks no less his age although he tries to hide it. 

Yuuri starts slowly, asking simple questions first to establish -as he puts it- that it is indeed Grand General Brannigan and not a substitute. 

“Alright Sir, now that we have established you are indeed the former Captain Brannigan I am going to ask you some simple questions that do not need any more answer than a simple yes or no. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, although I do not see why…”

“Thank you Sir.” Yuuri interrupts him before he can go on one of his many tirades. 

“You used to pilot the first interstellar vessel the galactic, right.” 

“Yes. It was quite an hon…

“You managed to have it destroyed five times before the ship was retired, right.”

“Now you hear..”

“Yes or no, Sir.” Yuuri smiles. “Has the Galactic been destroyed while you were it’s captain yes or no.” 

“Yes. But that time with the…”

“Not four times?” Yuuri interrupts again. “Was the third destruction not caused by you getting locked in sickbay and taken from your position after coming into contact with a poisonous plant on an unpermitted away mission? Was it not stated that your second in command was at that time the active captain?” 

“Ah yes.” Brannigan mumbles. “But that are just details. I was still the captain on record.” 

“Just not during the actual event. Understood.” Yuuri nods.

“Former Captain Brannigan you found the Touéva’s homeworld after you were granted ownership of the newest vessel the Centauri, correct?” 

“Yes, now where are you going…” 

“To where I need to be Sir. Please try to refrain from saying anything but yes or no on the questions.” 

Brannigan purses his lips together and actually looks at Yuuri as if for the first time in the man’s life he will not be going off in a rant about something. 

“Good. Now according to your records you came across the planet in March of 2064, correct?” 

“Yes, but that is not…” 

“You had a small malfunction with the Centauri and had embarked on a quick planetary mission to find a certain ore the sensors had determined was on the planet. Correct.” 

“It’s all in the reports. If you want to…

“Yes or No Sir.” Yuuri cuts the man off. Leaving him gasping for words for a second. 

“Yes.” He snaps. 

“You stayed on the planet for six weeks mining the ore, before returning to your ship. Once that was done you returned back to earth to report your find. Which must have been the later half of May, correct?”

Brannigan only nods. 

“It turned out the planet was fairly close to earth, and you managed to return by late June, correct?” 

“Yes.”

“After you reported the planet you returned by Early August. You then made contact with the Touéva, met your future wife and after bringing her with you to earth you welcomed your son together at about New years 2065. Correct?” 

“I do not see how dragging up my family is of any use, but yes. Our son was born five months after we met.” 

“After being credited with finding this planet and the Touéva you were promoted to Captain General correct?” 

“Yes.” Brannigan looks annoyed. 

“I’ve read the report many a times as a young cadet, it was one of the reasons I wanted to become a captain.” 

“Ah,” Brannigan pushes his chest out “it’s always nice to meet a fan.” 

“I’m not. You were the reason I wanted to prove to be better.” Yuuri smiles calmly.

“After several more missions you were granted overhead of a complete fleet, correct?” 

Being tossed for a loop over where Yuuri is actually going Brannigan simply nods. Yuuri quarks an eyebrow. 

“A spoken response for the records please.” 

“Yes, yes I was.” 

“Good.” Yuuri nods. “You are doing great. Now could you confirm or deny that it is you who after stepping onto the council made it a crime worthy of having your complete credentials erased if you are found lying in an official report, even if the lie is found in retrospection?” 

“Yes, yes I am able to confirm that.” Brannigan boasts. 

“Alright, are you then also aware that you admitted to have lied on two reports while being on this stand. The first that you were in fact not the active captain during the Viral incident, and that you lied about only meeting with the Touéva after you returned as the gestation period of a Human/Touéva child carried by a Touéva is about seven months to accommodate that humans need longer to develop.” 

Yuuri looks over the council before setting his sights on Brannigan. “Do you confirm or deny that Former Captain Brannigan?” 

The man turns pale several times over before his skin flushes red and he starts yelling. “This was a set-up. You did this to thwart my…” 

“I did this to prove that me coming into contact with the Mayda was not a punishable act. That in fact one of the most decorated Captains there is had done something similar. The only difference is that I admitted to it honestly and you lied about it.” 

Yuuri lifts up his chin. “The rules state that all will be given a fair hearing over the events. Yet I was punished alongside my crew for telling the truth about what happened after I landed on the planet as were you were decorated and paraded for lying.”

“So dear members of the council with this I will make my conclusion. I want my ship back, I have after all a planet to further investigate and it has already been ten months, by the time we get back it’s going to have been almost a full year. That is a lot of time wasted.” 

“Of course Captain Katsuki.” The council member that had been grinning earlier calmly nods. “But as your ship was taken apart a bit during research and it will take some time to be put back together, let me offer you the Delegation for this trip instead. I am certain Grand General Cialdini will not mind your crew alongside his.” 

Yuuri nods, knowing Ciao Ciao had his ship ready to deploy at a moments notice, which meant they could be leaving in days.

“Consider this a mission accepted Council Lady Bianchi.” Ciao Ciao steps up net to Yuuri. “I can have the ship ready to leave within the hour.” 

“Then have a safe journey. I want to read all about it when you return.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this and are coming back for chapter 2 tomorrow.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story so far and what your thought are of what is to come. 
> 
> Keep your eyes out for more though as I am also releasing some one-shots throughout the week that are in no way a part of this universe but hopefully are also fun to be read. :}
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudo. It shows our work is appreciated.


End file.
